


Boots

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Contemplation, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt.</p><p>Castiel loves Dean's boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



He never says it out loud but he loves the worn, cracked leather of the years old boots that have seen blood and mud and graveyard dirt.  He loves the frayed laces that are mended rather than replaced.  He loves the rounded toes that are scuffed and stained with engine oil.  He loves how practical and dependable they are, even if they are rough around the edges.  They don’t shine, and they’re not fancy, but they keep feet warm and protected from all sorts of things.  Cas loves Dean’s boots because they are just like Dean. 


End file.
